For Hundred Of Times Ago
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: Selama seratus tahun..seribu tahun..aku selalu menunggumu disini, ditempat ini, ditempat dimana kita berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya. Disini ditempat ini, ditempat kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh kita berdua. Ditempat dimana diriku dan dirimu bersatu, mengucap janji, mengukir sebuah kata yang mengikat jiwa kita berdua menjadi satu. Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong


**Gomenasai,,  
konbanwa..ohisashiburi, minna..  
Sudah lama gak membuat ff indonesia (karena sudah beralih membuat ff berbahasa inggris)  
Jadi ini adalah ff indonesia pertama setelah re-comeback.  
Mohon maaf jika semua characternya OOC, for entertain purpose only..**

**Title : for hundred of times ago  
Rate : T until M  
(rate M in later chapter)  
Cast  
Yunho  
Jaejoong  
Yoochun  
Junsu  
Changmin  
Hattori sensei**

…..

For hundred of times ago…

Selama seratus tahun..seribu tahun..aku selalu menunggumu disini, ditempat ini, ditempat dimana kita berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya. Disini ditempat ini, ditempat kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh kita berdua. Ditempat dimana diriku dan dirimu bersatu, mengucap janji, mengukir sebuah kata yang mengikat jiwa kita berdua menjadi satu. Aku dan kamu, hanya kita berdua, dan aku berjanji kepadamu, orang yang sangat kusayangi, orang yang sangat aku cintai seumur hidup ku, dan seorang yang tak akan tergantikan posisinya dalam hatiku. Aku dan kamu, bertukar janji dan bersumpah, terukir dalam relung jiwa mu dan jiwa ku, bahwa sampai maut memisahkan kita, atau sampai pada kehidupan yang akan datang, jiwaku akan selalu mencarimu dan begitupun sebaliknya, jiwamu akan selalu mencariku. Kita berdua, bahkan atas kehendak dewa zeus sekalipun, tak akan terpisahkan dengan cara apapun dan dengan cara seperti apapun. Tak hanya jiwaku, tubuhku pun hanya milikmu seorang, dan hanya dirimu yang diriku inginkan. Kehangatan tubuhmu; lembut sentuhan bibirmu; dekapan tangan mu dan tubuhmu yang selalu menyelimutiku dimanapun dan kapanpun diriku berada; wangi tubuhmu yang selalu membuatku tenang dan juga bergairah, ya..wangi tubuhmu yang selalu membuat ku mengingini dirimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini yang kumiliki lebih dari siapapun yang berada disekeliling diriku; lembut suara mu yang selalu menyapa ku dalam diam, dalam heningnya dunia ku yang sunyi dan sepi, suara yang selalu membuat ku merasa teristimewa setiap kali kau memanggil namaku, suara yang selalu membuatku berpikir bahwa diriku hanya terlahir untuk mendengarkan lembut suaramu dan berjumpa dengan mu, suara yang selalu memelukku dengan kata kata yang menyejukkan setiap kali diriku merasa lelah dengan semua beban yang kutanggung, suara yang selalu melindungiku tiap saat dikala rintangan menghadang tepat dihadapanku, suara yang tak bisa kulupakan meskipun terkadang ingin kulupakan;semuanya tentang dirimu..semua..dirimu yang kurindukan..dirimu yang amat sangat kusayangi..dirimu yang sangat berharga bagiku.  
Betapapun ingin ku putar ulang sang waktu, betapapun ku ingin membalik semua kisah tentang hidupku, betapapun ku ingin menghapus segala jejak diriku yang membekas dalam dunia ini, betapapun ku ingin menghilangkan semua hal yang menandakan bahwa diriku pernah terlahir dan hidup di dunia ini, namun hanya satu hal yang tak ingin ku ubah..ada satu hal yang dalam seluruh hidupku ingin ku ulang..ada satu hal yang meskipun aku harus terlahir berulang kali dalam dunia ini akan terus ku mohon kepada kebaikan dewa zeus..ada satu hal..yaitu bertemu lagi dengan mu dan bersama sama denganmu kembali dalam pelukanmu, meskipun dewa hades memberi ku hanya sebuah pilihan, dan pilihan yang ku pilih tetaplah bertemu lagi denganmu.  
For hundred of times..  
Akan terus kutunggu dimana waktu dan jalinan benang merah yang menghubungkan kita berdua akan kembali mempertemukan kita berdua. Akan terus kumohon, berapa pun mahal nya harga yang harus ku berikan, berapa pun besarnya harga yang harus kutukar pada dewa aphrodite, akan terus ku ucap..dalam masa penantian ku yang panjang..akan terus kumohon, agar jiwaku dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan mu, seperti janji yang telah kita ukirkan…  
For hundred of times ago..  
Aku percaya, bahwa kita berdua akan dipertemukan kembali..

"anata..yaksoku…apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menemukan mu kembali..mendekapmu kembali kedalam tubuh ini dan memelukmu kembali dengan kedua belah tangan ini"

Seseorang berambut pirang tengah memeluk sesosok berambut hitam yang sangat tampan. Tampak diwajah kedua orang ini kesedihan yang amat sangat dan memilukan. Kedua nya seakan tak sanggup untuk melepaskan satu sama lain yang tengah berpelukan erat. Tak terasa, air matapun menetes dan berlari turun menuruni wajah dari seorang berambut pirang itu, dan perlahan tetesan air mata itu menjadi deras dan diselingi beberapa suara isakan tangis yang menjadi jadi.

"sssh..daijoubu..daijoubu…apapun yang akan terjadi, sekalipun kita terpisah jauh, jiwaku hanya milikmu seorang"

Dengan perlahan, seorang berambut hitam ini menyentuh dagu seorang berambut pirang untuk menghadapkan wajah seseorang ini menghadap wajahnya. Tampaklah aliran deras air mata ditambah dengan isakan yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut seseorang berambut pirang ini.

"jibun moo..jiwaku hanya miliku seorang…dan juga tubuhku ini, hanya milikmu…"

Dengan perlahan, wajah keduanya saling mendekat sementara kedua pasang mata mereka tetap saling menatap penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Pelan tapi pasti, seseorang berambut hitam menempelkan bibirnya kepada seseorang berambut pirang yang berada dihadapannya. Mereka pun saling bertukar ciuman dalam diam, sebuah ciuman innocent yang tulus tanpa ada nafsu seolah hendak menyampaikan berjuta rasa kasih dan sayang diantara mereka berdua.

"aishitemasu.."

"aishitemasu.."

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"  
Dentang sang pengatur waktu pun telah dimainkan, menjadi pertanda bahwa sang mentari telah memperlihatkan wujudnya yang indah, sinarnya yang lembut mampu membangunkan seluruh makhluk hidup dari pulasnya mimpi yang mereka untai tatkala sinar lembut sang rembulan masuk menerobos dan memeluk tiap insan manusia yang hidup, membisikkan lullaby yang menenangkan setiap orang.  
Dengan seulas senyum malu..sang mentari perlahan menunjukkan wajahnya, diiringi hembusan angin nan sejuk dan di hantarkan oleh kicauan burung burung yang menari dengan perasaan gembira, dengungan ratu lebah yang dengan gembira menjelajahi hamparan bunga nan indah, dan tentu saja dihantarkan oleh suara kantuk yang datang dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah terbaring dengan sebuah jejas hitam dibawah kedua belah kantung mata pemuda itu.

"sigh…ternyata sudah pagi"

Kedua belah mata pemuda menatap kesekeliling kamar tidurnya sembari mengerjap dan menguap lebar, rasa lelah masih dirasakan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, rasa lelah yang bertumpuk akibat banyaknya aktivitas yang dikerjakannya dalam waktu seminggu kebelakang. Ya, bagi pemuda kelelahan yang malang ini aktivitas yang dilakukan nya dalam waktu seminggu kebelakang sangatlah penting dan memang merupakan hal yang harus dikerjakannya apapun yang tengah terjadi kepada dirinya disaat itu. Ya, aktivitas yang benar benar menguras jiwa dan raganya, dan hal ini memang sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung pemuda berambut pirang ini. Berlatih pedang, memanah, bahkan beladiri pun juga dijalaninya demi melatih fisik dan mentalnya demi tetap memperlihatkan pada seluruh anggota keluarganya bahwa sebagai anak tertua kedua dalam keluarga, dia pun dapat diandalkan disamping kakak laki lakinya yang terlahir dengan bakat luar biasa sehingga dapat menguasai beberapa hal sekaligus.

Tatapan pemuda itu menjadi kosong, dia membiarkan pikirannya melayang pergi..untuk sesaat pikirannya kembali kepada mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya..mimpi yang selama dua sampai tiga minggu ini selalu hadir dalam mimpinya..mimpi aneh yang terus membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang..ada perasaan sedih dan perasaan menusuk setiap kali mimpi itu hadir menghiasi waktu waktu malamnya…hatinya serasa teriris tiap kali mimpi itu hadir dalam malam malamnya, tak jarang setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya dalam diam..dan seketika kelelahan secepat kilat mengambil alih kesadarannya, ya dia merasa sangat lelah dan bertambah lelah dimalam dimana mimpi itu hadir menyelinap dalam tidur lelapnya. Sesekali untuk menghilangkan perasaan gundah pemuda berambut pirang ini teringat pada ketiga saudaranya, pemuda berambut pirang ini tersenyum lembut seolah dia sedang mengingat ingat mengenai sesuatu yang terjadi dimasa lalunya, mengingat suatu kenangan yang sangat manis antara aniki , dirinya dan juga kedua adik bungsunya. Mengingat mengenai bagaimana mereka berempat mulai belajar mengenai panah memanah, menaiki kuda, kendo, jujitsu, dan judo. Sang kepala rumah tangga, yang tak lain adalah ayah dari mereka berempat merupakan pengaruh utama yang memacu semangat dan juga menjadi sosok idola dari mereka berempat. Walaupun pada akhirnya disela latihan mereka cukup menyebabkan masalah dengan cara merusak beberapa benda, namun sang ayah hanyalah tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk kepala keempat anaknya.

"ANIKI! Sampai kapan kamu mau bermalas malasan ditempat tidur! Cepatlah, latihan pagi akan dimulai! Hattori sensei sudah menunggu di ruang latihan..junsu dan niisan juga sudah menunggu!"

Si adik bungsu, changmin, berlari dengan penuh murka dari arah ruang latihan menuju ke ruang kamar kakak keduanya yang masih termenung didalam kamar sembari menatap kosong kearah ujung kamarnya dengan masih mengenakan baju tidur kesayangannya yang dia kenakan semenjak semalam. Dengan suara gemuruh kaki yang sangat keras disertai dobrakan dari arah pintu, membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini mengerutkan dahinya dan cemberut, moodnya pada pagi hari ini memburuk dan semakin menjadi buruk karena dia bukan merupakan tipe orang yang bisa bangun dan memulai pagi segera dikarenakan tekanan darahnya yang rendah.

"URUSAI!"

"ANIKI!"

Kedua pemuda ini saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh. Sang kakak menatap dengan penuh kekesalan, dan sang adik menatap dengan penuh kemarahan. Ya, kedua adik kakak ini selalu memulai hari dengan pertengkaran pertengkaran kecil, dan hal ini sudah menjadi ritual yang setiap pagi mereka lakukan, bahkan sang sensei pun sudah memaklumi dan terbiasa dengan latihan pagi yang tertunda beberapa menit dikarenakan sang kakak kedua yang selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk segera membuka matanya.

"a..ano..aniki..changmin…onegaishimasu..hattori sensei sudah menunggu.. moo..yamete futaritomo.."

"sigh..hai..hai..wakatta…futaritomo..kaerimasu…"

"ANIKI!"

"nani o, changmin..aku butuh waktu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian…"

Sang adik pertama pun muncul dan dengan segera melerai pertengkaran sia sia antara sang kakak dan..saudara kembarnya. Ya, changmin dan junsu adalah saudara kembar yang lahir bersamaan 8 tahun setelah pemuda berambut pirang ini lahir kedunia. Sang anak kembar yang mempunyai kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang. Yang satu sangat disiplin dan agak sedikit tempramental, sedangkan yang satu easy going, shy dan teledor.

"sigh..wakatta..ne junsu, ayo pergi ke ruang latihan..sementara aniki o baka bangun dari dunia mimpi yang sedari pagi menahan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.."

"OMAE! Matte, changmin! Jangan lari!"

Dengan segera, changmin serta junsu melesat sembari menghindari peluru peluru serangan bantal dan guling yang kakaknya tujukan kepada dirinya. Tak lupa, changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dengan maksud mengejek kakak keduanya yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dan hal ini makin membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini semakin murka dengan ulah kedua adiknya.

"sigh..mood dan ketenanganku dipagi hari ini rusak karena ulah mereka"

Dengan terus menghela napas, pemuda berambut pirang ini beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sembari membawa handuk ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya merapikan rambutnya.

…..

"ICHI!"

"OSH!"

"ICHI!"

"OSH!"

"ICHI!"

"OSH!"

Suara diruang latihan bergema seiring dengan teriakan hattori sensei yang sedang melatih mereka jujitsu. Teriakan lantang yang menandakan semangat yang terpancar dari mereka bertiga ditambah perintah dari hattori sensei yang terus menerus melatih mereka pukulan, tendangan dan juga kuda kuda jujitsu. Namun sayang, kakak kedua mereka tidak kunjung muncul, dan sudah 10 menit berlalu semenjak terakhir kali changmin mendobrak pintu kamar kakak keduanya.

"sigh, aniki! Dia benar benar sangat telat..dan lebih telat daripada dirinya yang biasanya…huffttt..dan tidak biasanya aniki seperti ini. Apa kamu menyadari sejak kapan aniki menjadi seperti ini?"

"hmm..chotto..sepertinya sudah seminggu atau dua minggu ini..dan sepertinya pikirannya terganggu oleh suatu sebab, dan wajahnya terlihat sendu dan seperti sedang mencari cari sesuatu. Akan tetapi, begitu aku bertanya kepadanya, aniki hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil…wakaranai..mungkin terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan sahabatnya?! Entahlah…"

"futari tomo! Changmin! Junsu!"

THWAK! THWAK!

Hattori sensei yang secara ketat mengawasi latihan dan konsentrasi ketiga muridnya dengan segera memberi pukulan kecil pada kepala changmin dan junsu dikarenakan mereka berdua berbincang bincang disela sela latihan. Hattori sensei adalah orang yang sangat disiplin, wajahnya yang tegas dan jarang tersenyum terkadang menambah kesan seram pada dirinya. Namun ada kalanya dia dapat tersenyum lepas dan menunjukkan sisi lain yang lembut pada dirinya, terutama disaat kekasihnya, yoshino menghubunginya, seketika wajah tegas itu berubah lembut dan tak ayal hal tersebut membuat terkejut pada keempat bersaudara yang sedang latihan ini.

"OSH! Gomenasai, sensei!"

Dengan menunduk, kedua orang kembar ini saling melirik sembari memegangi kepala masing masing yang masih agak berdenyut akibat pukulan yang hattori sensei tujukan akibat keduanya berbincang bincang mengenai kakak kedua mereka

"Mou ichido! ICHI!"

"OSH!"

"ohayoo gozaimasu minna.. OSH hattori sensei..  
gomenasai karena datang tak tepat waktu"

"aniki!"

"jaejoong kun!"

"jaejoong san…"

Keempat orang yang tengah latihan jujitsu di ruang latihan seketika menghentikan latihan mereka dan segera berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruang latihan dengan mengenakan baju dogi jujitsu ditambah dengan sabuk oranye yang dia kenakan.

"jaejoong san, daijoubu desuka? Hari ini kau lebih terlambat dari hari hari sebelumnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

"iie, daijoubu desu..sensei..gomenasai..honto ni gomenasai…"

"sou desuka? Jaa..kalau begitu kau boleh pemanasan terlebih dahulu dan pertama tama kau harus berlari mengelilingi rute seperti biasanya dua kali. Daijoubu desuka?"

"un, daijoubu desu..sensei.."

"ANIKI! Jangan tertidur ditengah jalan!"

Ditengah latihannya, changmin mencoba untuk menggoda kakak keduanya yang terpaksa memulai harinya dengan berlari melewati rute rutin yang mereka biasa lalui sebanyak dua kali lipat dari biasanya dengan cara menjulurkan lidahnya serta memasang mimik lucu menirukan wajah jaejoong jika sedang kelelahan.

"changmin…awas kau!"

…..

"Hh..hh…huff…hh…gambare jibun..hh..hh.."

Pemuda berambut pirang ini terus dan terus berlari melewati rute yang biasa dilalui oleh dirinya , ketiga saudaranya dan juga sensei nya setiap kali mereka berlatih jujitsu. Sembari terengah engah dan bermandikan peluh, pemuda berambut pirang ini terus menyusuri rute yang diwajibkan kepadanya, dan kali ini sudah merupakan rute yang kedua dan dia sudah mencapai setengah dari rute yang dimaksud.  
Rute yang diambil adalah rute medium yang ditengah tengahnya melalui sebuah sungai indah yang disekelilingnya dikelilingi beberapa buah pohon sakura. Ditambah saat ini sudah hampir menuju musim panas dan bunga sakura yang indah mulai bermekaran dan juga bertebaran diterbangkan angin. Untuk sesaat rasa lelah yang dirasakannya mendadak lenyap seketika tatkala menatap indahnya bunga sakura yang bertebaran.  
Pemuda itupun menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekadar mengambil napas dan beristirahat sejenak sembari menatap indahnya bunga sakura yang terhampar dihadapannya, hembusan angin nampak membuat tubuhnya mendingin, mengeringkan peluh ditubuhnya. Dinikmatinya hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, hembusan bunga sakura yang juga berguguran tertiup hembusan angin seolah sedang menari nari untuk mengusir rasa lelah yang dialaminya.  
Untuk sesaat, entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan nostalgic yang tiba tiba menyergapnya. Memang sudah berkali kali mereka melewati tempat tersebut dimusim apapun baik saat bunga sakura bermekaran ataupun saat musim gugur dimana ada banyak terpaan daun gugur yang berwarna warni, namun perasaan nostalgic ini benar benar hal yang baru bagi dirinya, dan juga terasa aneh, dan perasaan ini semakin menjadi jadi terlebih ketika mimpi aneh itu mulai menemani dalam kurun waktu dua minggu dalam waktu istirahatnya.

Badump…Badump…Badump…

Tak disangka, perasaan nostalgic ini merambat hingga mempengaruhi irama degup jantungnya. Sebuah sensasi yang membuat sakit yang seolah teriris namun juga sebuah sensasi yang mampu membuat jantungnya hendak keluar akibat degup jantung yang sangat keras dan tak berirama.

"ehh..naze desuka, jibun?"

Pemuda berambut pirang ini menatap kejauhan pada helai helai bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan tengah jatuh tertiup hembusan angin. Pemuda ini terlalu lama tenggelam dalam lamunannya sampai sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa helai demi helai bunga sakura terjebak pada rambut pirangnya yang halus dan lembut, sampai pada suatu waktu disadarinya sebuah tangan yang hangat terasa menyentuh kulitnya yang mendingin akibat peluh yang mengering.

"?!"

"a..ah! Gomenasai.. Kau tampak pucat..aku sempat mengira kau akan pingsan karena ku lihat dari kejauhan kau berdiri terdiam dibawah pohon sakura ini terlalu lama..daijoubu desuka?"

Pemuda berambut pirang ini serta merta mengerutkan kedua belah alis matanya sembari meneliti seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya yang tengah lancang menyentuh kulitnya dengan tangannya yang hangat.  
Seseorang ini mempunyai wajah tampan dan berambut hitam lurus dan sedikit berantakan, namun hal ini semakin menambah ketampanan pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"a..ah..daijoubu desu..un..daijoubu..a..aa..aaah..aku hanya beristirahat karena merasa lelah akibat berlari..ahahahaha…maaf sudah membuat mu cemas"

"yokatta….ah..apa kau haus?!"

"ah..umm..hai..demo..daijoubu desuka?"

"?! Daijoubu yo…naze desuka? Lagipula…tempat ini menjadi tempat favourite ku untuk menghabiskan pagi hari ku…kimi wa? Ah..douzo.."

"un..arigatou gozaimasu..umm..aku sebenarnya sedang berlari dan melakukan pemanasan..karena pagi ini aku tak dapat datang tepat waktu sehingga sensei ku menyuruh untuk berlari dua kali dalam rute sama.."

"ara…kanashii…daijoubu desuka?"

"hmm..karena sudah terbiasa jadi ya…tidak masalah..hanya saja bunga sakura ini benar benar membuat ku ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu ku untuk menatap keindahannya."

"hmph..hahaha…wakaru..wakaru..datte, ore moo…"

"anata moo?!"

"hai"

"hmph..hahahahaha"

"ahahahaha"

Telah lama waktu berjalan diantara mereka berdua, dihiasi dengan tawa canda dan juga obrolan obrolan yang ternyata mampu membuat mereka akrab satu sama lain. Seketika, perasaan lelah yang sempat menghiasi wajah pemuda pirang ini selama dua minggu lenyap menghilang entah kemana. Dan jauh dalam hati pemuda berambut pirang ini, dia merasakan perasaan nostalgia yang sama kuatnya atau bahkan lebih kuat dari saat dia terdiam dan termenung menatap helai demi helai bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin, namun perasaan aneh inipun tak dia mengerti.

"PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP.."

Kedua pemuda ini tersentak ketika jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang ini berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu pemanasan nya telah habis dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia seharusnya telah sampai di doujo latihan dirumahnya.

"!? Kore te nani desuka?"

"eh..umm..ini penanda waktu bahwa aku…ummm..aku sudah ditunggu oleh sensei ku untuk melanjutkan latihan..eh..uh..arigatou untuk minumnya, aku merasa sangat tertolong.."

"douitashimashita…  
Ara…terburu buru kah? Maaf sudah menahanmu disini."

"iie..daijoubu..honto ni daijoubu desu..eh..uhh..aku..aku harus pergi..umm..ja..ma..mata ashita…kita akan bertemu lagi besok..kan?!"

"mochiron…aku akan selalu berada disini setiap pagi.."

Pemuda berambut hitam ini menunjukkan senyum termanisnya kepada pemuda berambut pirang ini yang tak disangka sangka dalam wajah pemuda berambut pirang ini terlukis sebuah dua buah warna pink yang menutupi pipinya dan juga dimulai dari telinga menuju telinga, dan hal ini terlihat sangat manis dimata pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"uh..umm..a..aku juga besok akan melewati tempat ini..uhh..tapi besok mungkin aku tak sendiri karena saudara saudara ku mungkin akan..uhh..ikut.."

"ii desu ne…jadi kau mempunyai saudara.."

"uh, ummm..hai sou desu.. Sore ja, uh..ittekimasu…"

"un..itterasai..kyoskete…"

Dengan sekali tatap, kedua pemuda ini saling bertukar senyum dan keduanya berpisah. Pemuda berambut pirang terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam tetap terdiam ditempat itu sembari menatap helai demi helai bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin dan menerpa wajahnya.

"anata wa..doko desuka, my aibou..my love.."

To be continue


End file.
